Momentos
by 13hexe
Summary: Porque a vida deles é marcada por momentos. E é por causa deles que eles estão juntos. Coleção de One-shots. Classificação pode variar.
1. Morrer Cedo

**Momentos  
**_One-shot collection_

.

**One-shot I**

**Morrer cedo**  
_Rated T_

.

"Você vai morrer cedo, sabia?" Ele a ouviu perguntar.

Ela estava parada na porta, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Sua camiseta (que na verdade era dele, mas que ficava muito melhor nela) era larga, o que deixava não só um ombro a mostra, mas também sua elegante clavícula. As pernas estavam nuas, e apesar de não conseguir ver, por causa da camiseta comprida, tinha certeza de que ela usava a calcinha preta de renda que ele tanto gostava.

A observou rir alto quando percebera a direção do olhar dele, e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto soprava a fumaça presa em sua boca quando ela começou a andar em sua direção.

Ela pegou o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro em cima da mesa de centro, jogando-se no sofá ao lado dele. Encolheu as pernas pra cima do sofá, encostando os joelhos em seus seios, e acendeu um cigarro. Depois de jogar o maço e o isqueiro em cima da mesa, ela tirou o cigarro da boca e soprou a fumaça presa em seus pulmões.

"Tudo bem," ela disse enquanto se encostava mais nele, "Eu morrerei com você."

Ele acha que nunca ouviu uma declaração mais bela que aquela.

* * *

**Nota da autora:  
**Olás meus amores! Eu bem que disse que ia postar algo meu, não? Ou pelo menos eu acho que disse ._. Hehe, enfim.

Não, essa daqui não será uma fic multi-chapter, será um coleção de One-shots. Muito provavelmente eu adicionarei Incompreensível (reescrita) e Saving You (também reescrita) aqui, mas não tenho certeza :).

Eu criei isso daqui porque eu precisava de um lugar pra por pra fora. Eu sou uma pessoa muito criativa, mas não produtiva. Tenho muitas, várias, ideias pra fics, e eu adoro todos elas. Sempre consigo escrever um parágrafo, e às vezes se estou com sorte, um capítulo inteiro maravilhoso (pra mim). Mas depois, na hora de continuar, pff, toda a inspiração vai embora e fica tudo uma merda ._.

Então, aqui serão liberadas algumas de minhas ideias, e se eu me sentir com sorte, darei continuação pra One-shot! Como a classificação das ones irão variar, eu irei indicá-los no começou de cada uma, e a princípio, ela será classificada como T. Qualquer mudança eu aviso!

E é isso aí, mortais! **Críticas (construtivas ou destrutivas), REVIEW! **


	2. Melhor Remédio

**Momentos  
**_One-shot collection_

.

**One-shot II**

**Melhor remédio.**  
_Rated T_

.

Quando ele chegara em casa depois de um dos piores dias de trabalho da sua vida, tudo que queria fazer era apagar sua própria memória.

Mal fechara a porta da casa quando viu Sakura na porta da cozinha o encarando com uma expressão neutra no rosto. Ela nunca precisava o observar muito pra saber o que se passava com ele, por isso, depois de alguns segundos, apenas sorrira e voltara pra dentro da cozinha.

Enquanto isso, ele largou seu distintivo e arma em cima da mesa, tirou seu casaco e se jogou na poltrona que estava voltada de frente para a foto emoldurada de sua falecida família na parede do apartamento.

Fechou os olhos, suspirando exausto.

Conseguia ver com perfeição os corpos mutilados à sua frente. Só que agora ele não sabia se estava vendo os da vítima de hoje ou se eram os de seus pais.

Não precisou abrir os olhos pra saber que Sakura estava agora ao seu lado, sentada no braço da poltrona, e dando-lhe um beijo em sua têmpora.

Ele abriu os olhos quando a ouviu murmurar seu nome baixinho, e notou o copo que ela estendia pra ele.

"O melhor remédio."

Ele sorriu de lado, dando um beijo suave no pescoço esguio dela, enquanto enlaçava sua cintura com um braço a puxando para seu colo, e pegava o copo com a outra mão.

Era tudo o que ele precisava para passar por aquele dia.

Sakura e whisky.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Então... Faz um tempo que eu não atualizo, e eu juro que WTEOOL vai vir daqui a pouco, até domingo eu posto!

Quanto a recepção de vocês, OMG, fiquei super feliz! Pra quem não gostou muito do lance de cigarro e pans, eu devo dizer que entendo. Não sou fumante, mas tenho amigos fumantes e não posso dizer que eles me incomodam, porque seria mentira. Mas eh, acontece.

Quanto a essa segunda, eu não gostei tanto quanto gostei da primeira, mas ainda assim eu gostei dela (provavelmente eu irei editá-la num futuro não tão próximo). Eu realmente acredito que tem certas coisas que as pessoas só conseguem esquecer por causa do álcool, e até onde meu pequeno conhecimento sobre bebidas vai, a bebdia mais pesada e normalmente mais tomada para querer "matar alguns demônios internos" (frase de Charlie Harper, hehe) é o whisky. Eu adoro whisky. '-'

Enfim, aqui está. E muito obrigada por todas as reviews!


	3. Insegura

**Momentos  
**_One-shot collection_

.

**One-shot III**

**Insegura.**  
_Rated M_

.

Uma das coisas que a tornavam tão desejável pelos homens de Konoha era sua segurança.

Dentre todas as mulheres da vila, ela era uma das poucas que andava (não, _desfilava!_) com a cabeça erguida, e um sorriso charmoso no rosto.

Ela era confiante, e tinha motivos pra ser assim.

E ele sentia imenso prazer em saber que ela só mostrava suas fraquezas quando estavam na intimidade de seu quarto.

"Está se divertindo, Sasuke-kun?" ela perguntava enquanto descia os lábios pelo abdômen dele.

O tom era provocativo e malicioso.

Mas ele conseguia ouvir a insegurança, a busca desesperada pela aprovação dele.

E tudo que escapava de seus lábios era um grunhido de desejo. Sua mente nublada pelo desejo não permitia pensamentos coerentes.

Porque ela não tinha motivo algum para ser insegura.

Haruno Sakura tinha Uchiha Sasuke aos seus pés.

E ele não tinha vergonha nenhuma disso.

* * *

**N/A:** Não faço ideia da onde isso surgiu. .-.

Espero que gostem! *-*

E eu notei, ha, que a primeira one-shot fez mais sucesso que a segunda. Não se preocupem, eu também prefiro a primeira!

Obrigada pelas reviews, pessoas. Besos!


End file.
